Half Blood
by Miztrezz
Summary: The Potter's should have been more careful who they seek aid from.


Title: Half Blood

Warnings: Bad writing.  
Summary: The Potter's should have been more careful where they seek aid from.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.  
A/N: This is an idea that won't leave me alone and was bursting to be written out of my mind. Unfortunately, I am not the best of writers and I am looking for a beta/editor to fix my mistakes.

* * *

Chapter one: The deal.

Godic's Hollow - October 1979…

"James, please stop pacing. He will come."

James Potter paused in his agitated pacing and glanced at his wife, Lily.

"What if he doesn't? I don't see how this works – why would he answer to us?"

Lily sighed, with patience. The Wizarding world doesn't believe or even know of the beings known as Gods. But herself being born in the muggle world she had heard stories of Gods and after some extensive research that they did and still do exists and with her and James's spellwork they created a magical summoning.

"Are you waiting for me?"

The voice announced itself behind the couple. With quick reflexes James and Lily had their wands pointed to the intruder standing in their doorway to the stairs. Only it wasn't an intruder. A man clothed in green, black leather and dark golden armour, his green eyes gazed at them with cunning mischief, his skin is pale and his black slicked back hair made this paleness stand out. Lily immediately knew her's and James's spell had worked.

"Oh-sorry, we thought we would have some warning to your arrival." Lily said, placing her wand back to its holster, and she nudged her husband to do the same.

James coughed awkwardly.

"Um- Welcome to my home, I am James Potter and this is my lovely wife, Lily." He introduced himself and his wife.

"I am Loki. Please tell me, why did you call?" Loki asked stepping more firmly into the living room.

"Please sit down, make yourself comfortable and we will explain. "Lily nodded to the single chair; James sat on the double awaiting for his wife to sit next to him. "Oh, where are my manners? Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

Loki smiled showing white teeth and he shook his head. But he did sit down rather stiffly on the single sofa chair.

"No thank you. "

Lily nodded and taken the seat next to her husband. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Why did you call?" Loki asked again.

James took a deep breath and explained.

"My wife and I looked for every magical aid on Earth to help us. But it all failed so far. But with the war now reaching its peak, we don't have time to travel the world to look for answers and solutions for our problem. Both magical and non-magical methods have failed so far. I am a Pureblood wizard and it is important for my line - the Potters – to continue and me and Lily would love have to a child..."

Loki's face didn't alter during James's stumbling explanation.

"So you called for me, to aid you with your fertility problem?"

James and Lily equally winced hearing the tone of amusement in the God's voice.

"It is not Lily that is having problems – it's my sperm." James said going red from head to neck. "You must know a spell or something to aid me getting Lily pregnant and I am a wealthy Pureblood, I have items in the vaults that go back to the Viking age that might be useful to you in payment for your aid."

Lily grabbed her husband hand for comfort and support.

Loki laced his fingers together and it looks as if the God was considering their –proposal? Or is he planning something to make a fool of them? Lily knew what kind of God she was staring at. The God of lies and trickery but it didn't stop the hope in her eyes.

Loki smiled, showing his white teeth again.

"Very well, I will help."

Nine months later – Harry Potter was born.

And all the books the Potter's owned vanished.

* * *

August 1998

Harry Potter looked into the Potter vaults for the first time.

He was surprised at how empty it was, there was nothing but gallons, old clothes, women's jewellery an old potions set but no books. No books at all. He walked to the old dressing table where the jewellery was stored, absently wondering if his mother wore any of these.

His eyes were drawn to a gold necklace with a crystal and thought it might be used for scrying but the note next to it made his heart leapt to his throat.

_This necklace is to track Loki Odinson of Asgard – The Norse God of Mischief and Lies. The crystal will glow blue when he is on Earth and with the incantation '_ furta Deus' _with a world map it should point out his location. It is untested so be careful. _

_Lily Potter. _

Why had his Mom created a necklace that could track a mythical God? Was he real? What had he to do with the Potter's?

curiosity burning through his mind Harry knew he want to find all he can about this Loki Odinson and what was a so-called mythical God had to do with his parents and he knows exactly who to go to.

Hermione Granger.

Grabbing the necklace and the note, he left Gringotts to find his friend.

It had been twelve years since Harry found Lily's necklace in the vault and during that time, Harry, with Hermione's help, studied everything he could about the Norse Gods, especially Loki. However, during that time the necklace didn't glow and not once did Harry take it from around his neck.

Harry was immensely curious about why his parents (or was it just Lily?) had contacted a Norse God and why Lily had a way to track him down.

according to the stories they had read, Loki was a trickster that made the twin and the marauders look like playful angels. Yet most of the stories Loki was under stress and desperate.

But Harry was soon distracted by other problems, his and Ginny's relationship had crumbled because, to Harry's horror, he hadn't aged a day since he had reached his twenties. He simply refused to be in any relationship until he finds an answer and cure. So for work and outdoors Harry had to put an illusion spell upon himself to make him look the age he meant he is, so he could avoid suspicious looks and questions.

He had first suspected the Deathly Hallows and he'd selfishly used his title as a hero to wiggle his way into the unspeakable. He began conducting experiments on the Hallows, including his beloved invisibility cloak. He 'borrowed' the wand from Dumbledore's grave and found the stone in the forest. He put the objects under immense magical charms to show their spells and enchantments and found to his disappointment that they had nothing to do with his aging. They were nothing but powerful artifacts.

The wand was powerful simply because of the unique wood and core combination; no doubt Ollivander could remake it if he had the materials.

The stone acts like a portrait, able to call shades of dead people to talk too. He didn't dare call any of his family fearing madness or them not being able to answer. This was his mystery to solve and he will not 'cheat' and he was not desperate enough to get answers this way.

The invisibility cloak simply had a shield charm installed within the fabric preventing curses or summoning charms being used on it. If he gave this to George Weasley to study it, it might be possible for the red-head to replicate it.

Soon after he found these answers he returned the items to their places, the Grave, forest and home.

He stayed with the Unspeakables and created time-turners for a time. He didn't dare experiment with Lily's necklace, not wanting to disturb the charms she placed on them. Instead during his free time he had made a map that can zoom in on any state and country. For example if the necklace shall fall on Africa and he will have to say 'zoom' and the map will zoom in on the place, giving the name of the city, town or village, making travelling to that destination easier.

It was only when Ron was injured during an Aruror raid that he thought to look into his blood.

He studied his blood in the comfort of his own home, not wanting the rest of the Unspeakables think he was dabbling in dark magic. Blood magic was class as dark by the Ministry. Except for St Murgos hospital healers, they sometimes use spells on blood to find cures for new diseases, poisons and infections. He began to research spells to find anomalies in the blood, they were mainly found in healer books and then he draw out some blood with a prick of a needle onto a glass slide and started to cast spells upon it, the parchment next to the blood written down the results.

_Magic - Yes_

_Blood sugar level - Normal_

_Blood DNA - Non human - unknown creature_

It confirmed he was a wizard, had normal blood sugar levels and...

that he was not human.

Harry almost had a panic attack he quickly thought it was because Purebloods in the past had mixed with creatures such as the Veela. That it came unknown because of it was diluted by other creatures from other Pureblood families.

Harry had then tried to confirm this with an ancestor potion. He had then smoothed a clean parchment with the potion and dabbed his blood onto it. It had then revealed his mother as a witch and only her, for the ancestor potion only showed wizard and witches in the family and Lily was the first in hers. However, to Harry's devastation, James Potter's name or family didn't appear.

No name did.

Was he a son of a muggle? Harry couldn't believe that his mother would have had an affair and it didn't explain why the blood test shown non-human blood.

Had he been lie to all his life? Did anyone knew the truth? Everyone said he looked like his father, James...Who was he? What was he?

Distraught and overwhelmed, Harry's magic exploded out of control destoring his room and the items within.

It was a few months in time in 2011 on a nice May spring day that the necklace glowed blue.


End file.
